chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Languages
Languages Languages Instructions The standard language of the CHDK firmware is English, but it has a multi-language interface now. Here is how you can change your language: * open one of the following links and copy the language text file (the text in the large grey box). * use a text editor like Notepad to make a new textfile, paste the language text into it and name the file {nameofthelanguage}.lng * make a new folder called LANG in the CHDK directory of your SD card * copy your .lng file into the LANG folder. * Go to CHDK main menu>visual settings>language and choose your .lng file and the appropriate codepage. * If using any of the Special Builds (i.e. Allbest, SDM, etc.) always try to use the language file the author provides for their particular build (usually available from the same download page where you obtained their build), rather than one of the generic ones from this Languages page, as these aren't often updated to reflect the myriad builds of CHDK. While they will still work for most of the basic menus and features, many of the newer builds have features (menu options) that aren't covered by the generic language files posted here. Now your menu language should have changed. Please note that the built-in font supports many codepages (=many different national characters (éèîäüß)), but there are few RBF fonts with other codepages than Win1251(Cyrillic). If you have chosen a RBF font but want to switch back to the original built-in font, just choose an "illegal" RBF font (Try to load a uBASIC script as a RBF font, for example). Tutorial how to make RBF fonts. It is IMPORTANT, when you use other (newer) firmware than version GrAnd 148, you should use the original languange, within the firmware (not the downloadable english.lang, because is not updated and changet to other versions!) If not, maybe you cannot see texts and menus in other CHDK versions! Languages * Belarusian (Win1251) - Last Update: (unknown) * Bulgarian (Win1251) - Last Update: build #148 * Czech (Win1250) - Last Update: build #148 * Czech for AllBest (Win1250) - Last Update: build #49 * Czech for MoreBest (Win1250) - Last Update: build #499 * Danish (Win1252) - #148 * Dutch (Win1252) - Last Update: Allbest #51 * English (any codepage) - Last Update: build #148 (Changelog) * Finnish (Win1252) - #148- Lastest update Finnish.lng * French (Win1252) - #148 * French for Allbest Build (Win1252) - #16 * French for Allbest Build (Win1252) - #50 * German (Win1252) - #148 * German_allbest (Win1252) - allbest build 31 * Hungarian (Win1252) (Utolsó frissítés: Allbest 0.5.5) * Italian (Win1252) - Ultimo aggiornamento: build #148 * Polish (Win1250) - Wersja #148 * Portuguese(Brazil) (Win1252) * Romana (Win1252) de ursamajor. Cine doreste poate imbunatati traducerea. * Russian (Win1251) * Russian (Win1251) - Last Update: 03.01.2008 Allbest build #16 * Russian2 (Win1251) - Last Update: 16.09.2008 CHDK build (Juciphox) 0.5.1-499 * Slovak (Win1250) - Last Update: V1.1 29.1.2008 GrAnd build #148 * Slovak 2 (Win1250) - Last Update: V2.40 9.4.2008 Allbest build #50 * Slovak 3 (Win1250) - Last Update: V3.02 27.8.2008 Morebest build #491 * Spanish (Win1252) * Spanish (Spain) (Win1252) - Last Update: build #148 * Spanish2 (Win1252) - For Allbest Build: build #50 * Swedish (Win1252) - Senaste uppdatering: build #148 * Turkish (Win1254) - For Allbest Build: build #51-425 - Last Update: 09.09.2008 * Ukrainian (Win1251) * Chinese (Win936 or Unicode?) How to add a language If you want to help translating the CHDK into your language, you can do so here: Start a new wiki page for your language, copy the original english text in there and put some tags around it because it is preformatted text. Now you can start your translation. Note: // is a commentary, \n is a line break. If there is no appropriate codepage for a particular language it can be added easily. Grand just needs the info to map of unicode characters to single byte, like this.